Guo Huai
Guo Huai (onyomi: Kaku Wai) is a Wei general who was once Xiahou Yuan's Major. He was primarily stationed near Hanzhong and repelled the Shu invaders from Wei's western borders numerous times throughout his military career. As a result, he was known to be one of Wei's most tenaciously-reliable generals throughout his entire career, as he was said to have earned one of the highest military promotions of his time as he started from the bottom ranks. Not even abandoning his post to save his kidnapped-by-local-tribes-wife lead to neither arrest or demotion of his rank by Sima Yi (who was the top chancellor at the time), and after his death he was succeeded by his own men whom he trained to be as reliable as himself. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Wei NPC since Dynasty Warriors 3. He placed twenty-eighth with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and fifty-eighth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in sixty-ninth. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in eleventh place for the Jin division. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Guo Huai is an individual plagued by illness during the campaigns against Shu. He appears in Wei's Story Mode during the first half of Mt. Dingjun, fighting to protect Wei's position from Wei Yan. He zealously volunteers to take care of Huang Zhong as well, but due to his violent coughing fit, the commander goes in his stead. When Xiahou Yuan unexpectedly dies, Guo Huai feels guilty for not being able to save him. He appears within the Wei's ranks at Tianshui and Wuzhang Plains during Shu's Story Mode. In spite of his ailed state, he seeks to continue guarding Wei during Jin's Story Mode. Guo Huai watches over Xiahou Ba and expects the son to act like his father, but he is devastated when Xiahou Ba defects to Shu. The Wei veteran manages to save Sima Shi from the defector and Jiang Wei's assault during their first battle against Shu. During the second Shu invasion near Tianshui, Guo Huai volunteers to rescue the severely surrounded Sima Zhao. After clearing through several obstacles, Xiahou Ba appears on the field within the southeastern fort. Guo Huai regrets the recent turn of events, but defeats Xiahou Ba in a duel. The youth gives the veteran a chance to execute him, which Guo Huai acts upon. Before he can deal the fatal blow, Jiang Wei and two Shu archers snipe Guo Huai's back to rescue Xiahou Ba. His body is soon discovered by Deng Ai and other Wei soldiers. Through his death, the Wei army is further inspired to defeat Shu and Jiang Wei. Guo Huai's first Legendary Battle takes place after Liu Bei's army takes Mt. Dingjun. Although they are isolated on the mountain top, Guo Huai defends the late Xiahou Yuan's troops from being overwhelmed. His secondary Legendary Battle reenacts the Battle of Mt. Tielong, the historical basis for the Tianshui battle found within Jin's Story Mode. Sima Zhao is surrounded by enemy troops due to Jiang Wei's plot and Guo Huai hurries to the stranded general's rescue. During Jin's chapter in Dynasty Warriors Next, Guo Huai is among the many officers who support the Sima clan's coup against Cao Shuang for the betterment of Wei. Outraged by Xiahou Ba's defection to Shu, he is given an opportunity to punish the young general by repelling his troops with siege weapons. Having survived the wars, he lives to watch the inauguration of his lord's new kingdom. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Guo Huai mainly does the same role he did in the previous installment. In the hypothetical route, he works together with Sima Zhao to stop Xiahou Ba from defecting to Shu. When he is surrounded at Mt. Tielong, his allies rush in and save him from death. Guo Huai then helps in quelling Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin's rebellion and accompanies Sima Shi to defeat Shu at Chengdu. Should the player choose to take the historical route, but saved Guo Huai as well, he will appear as one of the commanders in the final battle at Chengdu and vow to avenge Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Ba. If the player retreats with Ma Su during the Battle of Jieting in Shu's story, Guo Huai will ambush the group using pyrocannons. In hypothetical routes Guo Huai usually appears supporting Wei. In Shu's hypothetical route, Guo Huai appears at Wei's last stand in Xuchang. He and Xiahou Ba defend one of the courtyards from a Shu assault lead by Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang, but both are killed. In Wu's hypothetical route Guo Huai is one of the officers defending Runan from the invading Wu forces where he stalls Lu Su and Xiaoqiao using wind turbines. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed has Guo Huai demonstrate his ability to deal with several life or death situations throughout his bond story. The first instance shows him calmly reorganizing Xiahou Yuan's troops after the latter dies at the hands of Huang Zhong. Another sees him repelling Liu Bei's force with multiple ambushes and traps while enduring illness. His excellent mediation skills have also saved him and his wife from the imperial court's wrath more than once. Upon cornering a defenseless Jiang Wei in battle, Guo Huai's luck finally ends when his target grabs his arrow in mid-air and shoots it right back at him much to his shock. He is posthumously named general-in-chief as a sign of respect from Sima Zhao. Dynasty Warriors 9 places Guo Huai as among Cao Cao's retainers at Chibi, where he helps cover the retreat of his allies. After Chibi, Guo Huai joins Xiahou Yuan as they begin the expedition against Zhang Lu of Hanzhong. Though Hanzhong is taken, Liu Bei's campaign of the area claims Xiahou Yuan's life, and Guo Huai remorsefully retreats. Accompanying Sima Yi next, Guo Huai is placed in charge of defending Wei's western provinces against Shu's northern campaigns, and he helps defend Tianshui and Wuzhang Plains from Zhuge Liang. After Gongsun Yuan's defeat at Liaodong, Guo Huai is forced to accompany Cao Shuang's foolish attack at Mt. Xingshi. Cao Shuang's incompetence leads to his eventual demise as he is soon killed by the Sima family. To prepare upcoming battles against Shu, Guo Huai is promoted to be the commander of Wei's forces in the west. Gleefully telling this to Xiahou Ba, Guo Huai is heartbroken when he hears of the youth's decision to desert Wei for Shu. Shortly after Xiahou Ba's departure, many jealous and discontent factions join Wang Ling at Shouchun to rebel against Sima Yi. As his wife is Wang Ling's sister, Guo Huai ceaselessly weeps for his wife's clemency to Sima Shi and Sima Yi. Eventually gaining her survival after Wang Ling's capture, Guo Huai visits Sima Yi to once again thank him. As Sima Yi chides the general to tell his wife how important she is to him, Guo Huai remarks that Sima Yi must also think the same way for his late wife. Sima Yi snarkily replies, however, that though he is not as receptive to her monitoring him again, he still misses her meatbuns dearly. Warriors Orochi Some time during the long years of war in Warriors Orochi 3, Guo Huai was placed under Kiyomori's sorcery to be an unthinking drone for the serpent army. He is beaten back to his senses by Ma Dai and company at Nagashino, joining the coalition with much humility and gratitude. At Guo Jia's request, he later helps the effort to save Ina from the serpent army at Yiling. During the course of this battle, Guo Jia encourages Guo Huai to live life to its fullest, especially since they both know they have a limited time left before their illnesses claim them. Character Information Development Since there are characters within Jin that have exhausted their loyalties and betray, Guo Huai was added as the one to contrast them. If anything, his loyalty is what exhausts his body. Though he was made to be the ill character of the cast, the producer wanted to make sure that his illness didn't actually impair his ability to fight and thus affiliated him with the heavy cannon. He feels it taxes Guo Huai while he's using it, as if he entrusts his life into every strike. This portrayal of him thus flanderizes his sickness, though it should be noted that Guo Huai was only ill (and thus unable to take part in) during one major campaign in his historical career, as well as being unable to attend Cao Pi's coronation ceremony. Personality Guo Huai is truly a reliable warrior to have on the battlefront. While eager to carry out to his duties, he conducts himself with modesty. Dedicating his every being to his country, he completely ignores his own health for his duty and he practically tiptoes death's door each time he forces himself. His zealous loyalty, while appreciated, worries ally and foe alike. Ma Dai and Xingcai in particular feel a bit ashamed if they fight him. Aside from his duty, Guo Huai is a rather humble man who wishes to keep living another day. He mainly fights because he feels there is no other option for him in wartime. While in service during Cao Cao's reign, Xiahou Yuan cheered him up when he doubted his lord's purpose to take Hanzhong. Xiahou Yuan's optimism and courage lead to Guo Huai's admiration for him. He is grateful that Sima Yi continued to support him after Xiahou Yuan's death. Sima Yi's confidence let him continue to fight in his departed commander's memory as opposed to an early retirement. He feels he can't forgive Xiahou Ba for turning his back on his father, yet he simultaneously grieves the irony of having to kill the youth for it. Guo Huai is extremely sympathetic to Sima Zhao and has no regrets about giving his life for him should the player take the historical route in Dynasty Warriors 8. Voice Actors *Dan Woren - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English) *Philip Hersh - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Da Xiang - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Satoru Kamata - Dynasty Warriors 7~9, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Guo Huai/Quotes *"I just wanted to say- (coughs)" *"I am Guo Huai. I will show you no (coughs) mercy!" *"How is your wife?" :"She is living her life to the fullest, in gratitude for your saving her." :"Excellent. And you, too! You need to take care of yourself and live as long as possible!" :"My lord! You worry not only for my wife, but for my own lowly self as well? I am humbled..." ::~~Sima Yi and Guo Huai; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"How could Xiahou Ba, the son of the loyal Xiahou Yuan, defect from Wei to Shu?" :"He most likely feared for his life after Cao Shuang was killed." :"The reason matters not! It is deplorable! (coughs) Pardon me..." ::~~Guo Huai and Sima Shi; Dynasty Warriors Next *"I wanted to invite you to a banquet, Master Guo Huai. But you seem unwell today." :"No, I am the same as always. But thank you for your concern..." :"Does that mean you are always unwell? Anyway, please come if you can." :"They say wine cures all ills. I would love to attend!" ::~~Guo Jia and Guo Huai; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Master Kanbei, my apologies for the other day. I was sure the reaper had finally come for me." :"If you continue to fight in your condition, that day will come soon enough. How about hanging back a little?" :"People die eventually, no matter what they do. I want to do whatever I can, while I can still do it." ::~~Guo Huai and Kanbei; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Thank you for mixing those medicines for me the other day. I will be sure to repay your kindness." :"The way you cough would concern anyone, Guo Huai. I just did what any Mystic would do. There's no need to thank me." :"Ah, how venerable you are! No matter what you say, I will repay you. I will survive until I get that chance, no matter what." :"V-Very well. I think you are going to be fine, though, Guo Huai. I sense a deep wellspring of vitality within you." :"Ah, you noticed that? You're right, I'm very hard to kill! Cough, cough!" :"It sounds like it didn't work. I'll keep trying until I find a medicine to cure that cough." ::~~Guo Huai and Shennong; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Guo Huai/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Guo Huai is affiliated with the shooting spears in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Guo Huai/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Guo Huai‎‎ still uses the arm cannon as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information An officer of Cao Wei, Guo Huai started his military career during the later period of the Han Dynasty. Praised for his conduct and filial piety, he achieved many titles and positions including the privilege of serving directly under Xiahou Yuan. After the death of his commander at Mt. Dingjun, he managed to regroup the remnants of the defeated army which helped mitigate some of their losses. It should be noted that the reason why Xiahou Yuan was in charge of the Mt. Dingjun campaign in the first place was mainly due to Guo Huai falling ill, forcing Xiahou Yuan to take his place. Guo Huai continued to rise up the ranks even when Cao Pi succeeded his father as leader of Wei. Guo Huai however once again, fell severely ill to the point where he was unable to attend the Wei prince's coronation ceremony. It was from there that Cao Pi threatened to execute Guo Huai despite the latter's reasons. Among several of Guo Huai's accomplishments include repelling the Qiang and Di tribes as well as anticipating the movements of the Shu forces led by Zhuge Liang. By 254, his role in thwarting Jiang Wei's invasive attacks earned him the titles of General Who Attacks the West (征西將軍) and General of Chariots and Cavalry (車騎將軍). After his death at the age of 68 via a lavish funeral granted by Sima Shi's rule at the time, he was posthumously given two more titles: General-in-Chief (大將軍) and Marquis Zhen (貞侯). In the year of 251 however, it was noted that Guo Huai's family ties lead him down some troubling events to occur; because of his relations to Wang Ling via marrying his sister, conflict soon was brewing when Guo Huai's brother-in-law ended up having his family executed for his plotted deposing of Cao Fang (Wang Ling himself committed suicide despite being pardoned). It was due to very close friendship between both Guo Huai and Sima Yi that the current Wei chancellor decided to spare Guo Huai's wife and Wang Ling's sister, Lady Wang. However, Lady Wang while attending her brother's funeral, eventually was kidnapped by the some of the local Qiang and Hu tribes in the area she was in. Despite the fact that Shu was attacking yearly, Guo Huai sending his reasons in a letter to Sima Yi left his post without question to save her, as he explained that his wife's safety was still top priority over his duties while he cared nothing about what punishment he was to receive, but only as soon as he rescued Lady Wang. Despite what was predicted to come after of Guo Huai's deed, the general was neither demoted from his rank nor was he executed, as Sima Yi pardoned him via agreeing with his reasoning. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Guo Huai's death in the novel is played out differently. Instead of falling to natural causes, Guo Huai cornered Jiang Wei during the his fifth northern campaign and attempted to hit him with an arrow. Jiang Wei, however, caught the arrow, and shot it back, hitting Guo Huai in the face. He would die shortly thereafter from blood loss. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters